1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus, and more particularly, to an electronic apparatus having anti-demolition functions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a housing of an electronic apparatus is mostly formed by way of docking an upper cover and a lower cover so as to cover its circuit board and related electronic components thereon. Actually, in order to prevent the problems caused from that users dismantle the entire housing of the electronic apparatus by themselves, the manufactures of the electronic apparatus are dedicated to design the anti-demolition mechanism for the electronic apparatus. For example, after a bad user dismantles the housing of the electronic apparatus and discredits the internal circuits or the mechanism, he further alleges that the electronic apparatus is a defective product and attempts to influence the industry goodwill and make a fraudulent claim. Or the user may dismantle the housing of the electronic apparatus so as to use some circuit functions inside the electronic apparatus.
Hence, how to provide a device that can firmly fasten an anti-dismantle fastener with the electronic apparatus so as to prevent malicious damages caused from attempts for dismantling the electronic apparatus, has become an important topic to be solved to the related manufactures.